Smarty gets WSP
Transcript *(November 18, 2018) *Smarty's Mom: Smarty, you have visitors who are here to see you! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. What I heard from that phone call was that you destroyed the entire McDonald's restaurant! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. Nice to meet you, but I'm so furious at you for destroying the entire McDonald's restaurant! *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. I'm very furious at you for destroying the entire McDonald's restaurant! *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. You will have absolutely nothing until you become a good little girl with a golden Chinese heart of Kai-lan Chow for destroying the entire McDonald's restaurant! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. * Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie Goodwyn. You are considered to be the worst and disgraceful girl I have ever seen in history! * Reanne Griffith: I'm Reanne Griffith. And you are in very big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big, big trouble with everyone in your family! * Mirabelle Haywood: I'm Mirabelle Haywood. You will only have your memories on school, homework, detention, chores and community service! * Ellie Craft: I'm Ellie Craft. I can't believe you destroyed the entire McDonald's restaurant! You are so grounded until further notice which is when you improve grades throughout the rest of the 2018 to 2019 school year and the 1st, 2nd and 3rd quarters of the 2019 to 2020 school year! * Anna Robinson: I'm Anna Robinson. You are far worse than Kai-lan Chow and her bratty friends! * Hannah Johnson: I'm Hannah Johnson. You should have never watched Ni Hao, Kai-lan in the 1st place! * Linda Procter: I'm Linda Procter. You will only go to School, Sunday Worship, Night School and early 7:00 PM bedtime routine until can learn to behave and be kind and nice like Daniel Tiger and become a very good little girl with a golden Chinese heart by improving your grades throughout the rest of the 2018 to 2019 school year and the 1st, 2nd and 3rd quarters of the 2019 to 2020 school year! * Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You won't be able to go anywhere else besides school and church! * Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. * Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You will only have warm water every time you take a shower. * Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. You will have to face the consequences such as facing time in maximum military security prison, getting sent to bed early without supper while your family calls Sarah West to donate all of your stuff except your bed and blanket to the charity and spending some time in after school detention and in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City and doing chores to make you think about what you did! * Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables! Because they'll make you grow bigger and stronger like Dragon Kamui from Fire Emblem Fates! * Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. * Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam. If you steal my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies, * Microsoft Mike: * Microsoft Mary: * Microsoft Anna: * Microsoft Zira: * Radar Overseer Scotty: * Mario: I'm Mario * Luigi: * Princess Peach: * Princess Daisy: * Princess Rosalina: * Toad: * Toadette: * Pac-Man: * Ms. Pac-Man: * Jay: We're the Jetix cats. We won't let you have ice cream until further notice! * Jett: I agree with Jay. * Wes: Me too. * Abby: Me three. * Kassie: And me four. * Axel: I'm Axel Manning. The Alpha Team and I will not tolerate your actions! * King: I'm King. You'll never misbehave at food places ever again! * Lioness: I'm Lioness. I'll burn you for misbehaving at McDonald's! * Hawk: I'm Hawk. Your trips to any theme parks will be cancelled and replaced with school! * Shark: I'm Shark. I hope you improve your grades throughout the rest of the current school year and the 1st, 2nd and 3rd quarters of the 2019 to 2020 school year! * Molly: I'm Eva Wei. I'll force you to ride the Whizzing Arrow! * Jordan: I'm Jordan Wilde. I agree with Molly. * Aikka: I'm Prince Aikka. I agree with Molly and Jordan. * Ed: I'm Ed the Protector. The Dojo crew and I can't stand you always getting into massive trouble at school! * Deets: I'm Deets the Dreamer. We don't have notice to misbehave at food places! * Burn: I'm Burn the Warrior. Your stuff needs to be donated to the poor once and for all! * Fizz: I'm Fizz the Builder. When are you gonna stop misbehaving at food places? * Loogie: I'm Loogie the Joker. You're worse than Coop Burtonburger! * Antauri: I'm Antauri. * Sparx: I'm Sparx. * Gibson: I'm Gibson. * Nova: I'm Nova. * Otto: I'm Otto. * Chiro: And I'm Chiro. We're the Hyperforce! Don't even think about hiring Mandarin to kill us because if you do, we'll call the cops and they'll arrest you! * Will: We're W.I.T.C.H.. If you watch Ni Hao, Kai-lan again, you'll be sent to the Baron's Fortress until September of 2019! * Irma: I agree with Will. * Taranee: Me too. * Cornelia: Me three. * Hay Lin: And me four. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Jetix show Category:A.T.O.M. show Category:Ōban Star-Racers show Category:Get Ed show Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:W.I.T.C.H. show